Relatives Forgotten
by MidniteRoses
Summary: [hiatus]One day, Tohru finds a letter addressed to her. After she reads it, her life will never be the same. How many times do unremebered sisters pop out of nowhere? Now the Sohma's find out about the Honda family secret!
1. Chapter 1: Sister Dear

**Summary: One day, Tohru finds a letter addressed to her. After she reads it, her life will never be the same. How many times do unremebered sisters pop out of nowhere? Note: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I wish I did. Then only characters I own are Selene, Serenity, and Faith. Actually, I really only own Selene, my friends made up Serenity and Faith. Oh and this is my first fanfic ever! Yay me! Please R&R, I don't care if you flame me or not so long as you review! The first chapter may seem a bit boring but it will get better later! I promise :)

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Sister Dear_

It started out as a normal day in the Sohma household. Yuki fell asleep while in the middle of eating breakfast, Shigure was torturing his editor, Kyo was trying to figure out a way to beat that damn rat, and Tohru was apologizing for random mishaps. There was a knock at the door, and Tohru called, "I'll get it!" and ran, or rather tripped to the door.

She opened the door, but found nothing except a single piece of white paper folded in half with her name on the front. Tohru bent down and curiously opened the paper, which was actually a letter. Inside it read: _Dear Tohru-chan, Guess what! We've just gotten back from studying abroad! We're coming to see you soon! Love, S. F. S._

While Tohru was puzzling over who S. F. S. was, she heard a crash and as she ran back into the kitchen where three young ladies fell through the roof and onto the dining table. Surprisingly, they all landed gracefully on their feet. Unfortunately, each girl bumped into one of the Sohmas.

The girl with shoulder-length red highlighted black hair bumped into Kyo, the knee length hazel haired girl bumped into Yuki, and the girl with waist-length black hair tipped with purple bumped into Shigure. With a poof, all the members of the Zodiac turned into their respective animals.

The three intruders didn't gasp or look surprised; they weren't even looking at who they bumped into anymore. Their six eyes were eerily transfixed on Tohru, who still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing three people fall through the roof. "Sister dear, aren't you going to greet your onee-sans?" the girl with black and red hair asked calmly and cooly. "Yea, yea, yea! Aren't ya going to greet us?" the hazel haired girl asked while jumping up and down. "Hi Ru-chan! I hope you're having a good time living here! Is it fun? I bet it is!" bubbled the purple and black haired girl.

While Tohru stared at them dazed, there was another poof and the cat, rat, and dog turned human again, hurridley shoving their clothing on. "Who the hell are you?" Kyo demanded fiercely. The girl with black and red hair pointed to herself, "I'm Selene," she pointed to the hazel-haired girl, "that's Faith," this time she pointed to the girl with puple and black hair "and she's Serenity. We're Tohru's older sisters!" the girls chorused in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Say Whaaaa?

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't think it would be that little. Please review! That way I know what to improve on to make my story better. Many thanks to all of you people who reviewed! Meaning KawaiiXKittie, icesorcerer120, flameptsaimese, and o.oxanimefreakxo.o much obliged. Oh well...enough with my rambling. Onto the story:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Only Selene, Faith, and Serenity. Although Faith and Serenity are my friend's characters.

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Say whaaaa?_

"Say whaaaa?" Kyo spluttered with a shocked and confused look on his face. "You guys don't even look alike!"

"Shut your mouth before it falls off stupid cat." Yuki said coldly and menacingly. Kyo started hissing at Yuki while Yuki raised a fist.

"Boys, don't be so rude in front of guests!" Shigure laughed lightly, "Especially guests as beautiful as they are. Tohru, how come you never told us you had older sisters?"

"Stop flirting with complete strangers Shigure, must you be such a pervert? Shouldn't we be more concerned about what they just saw? After all we just transformed in front of them." Came Yuki's crisp reply.

* * *

While the Sohma's had been arguing, Tohru, Selene, Serenity, and Faith stared at each other. Tohru looked extremely puzzled, but 5 seconds later, recognization finally donned on her face.

"Lene-chan? Ren-chan? Fai-chan? What happened to you? I haven't seen you guys in 10 years! Why did you leave me and mom?" tears of happiness and sadness slid down Tohru's face. The Shoma's stopped arguing and watched as Selene, Faith, and Serenity went over to Tohru to hug her.

"We're sorry little onigri, but there was something we had to find out. When we left, you were only 6! Now look at you, a mature woman of 16!" Serenity commented softly.

"Why don't you look any older than when I last saw you? You were 17 when you guys left, but now you still look the same!" cried a confused Tohru.

"You see, that's what we wanted to speak to you about." Selene replied calmly.

"Why don't you come with us Tohru? Then we can explain what we were doing all those years!" Piped Faith.

"Not so fast! How do we know that you're REALLY Tohru's sisters? You could be lying!" Kyo accused as he stepped in front of them.

"For once I agree with that idiot! Tell us why you don't look like Tohru, and why she never mentioned you." Yuki stood next to Kyo and glared icily.

"Um, I'm sorry that I never mentioned my sisters! They really are my Onee-sans! Only, they are my adopted relatives. Actually, all four of us are adopted..." Tohru said sadly.

"Kyoko-san was a good woman to bring all four of you in. But how big is the age difference that you would forget them?" Shigure asked calmly.

"We're 11 years apart! I know it's not that far, but we weren't around home much!" the ever hyper Faith bounced. While everyone stood staring at Faith as she continued to hop around, Selene impatiently tapped her foot.

"Are you done quizing our sister now? And plus who the hell are YOU guys?" Selene said, dripping iciness with every word. Her glare matched Yuki's and while they were having a glaring contest, Serenity spoke.

"We've already introduced ourselves, now how about returning the favor?" Serenity cocked an eyebrow at the Sohmas.

"How rude of us, my name is Sohma Shigure, the guy glaring at your sister is Sohma Yuki, and that orange haired boy is Sohma Kyo. Tohru has been living with us for quite some time." Shigure diplomatically stated. "But we have to know Tohru, can your sisters keep a secret? As it is, I will have to tell Akito that more people have found out the Sohama family secret."

Tohu stood bravely before Shigure's grave face and answerd confidently, "I swear on my life that they would never tell a soul. I'll even burn myself with a cigarette!"

Shigure cocked an eyebrow and looked quizically at Tohru, but accepted her answer. Tohru looked at Serenity's anxious face and took that as her cue to bring her sisters to the privacy of her room.

* * *

Once all four of them sat down and the door was shut, Selene opened her mouth to start explaining. She heard the slight shuffling of footsteps and out of the corner of her eye she saw the edge of a shadow. Nudging Serenity who nudged Faith, she inclined her head toward the area where the Sohmas were listening and gave a questioning glance. Serenity and Faith just motioned her to go on and Tohru hadn't noticed a thing.

"You remember what you are, what all of us are, right Tohru? Do you use your other form often?" Selene asked seriously. Serenity looked gravely at Tohru, and even Faith calmed down enough to look modestly serious. Before Tohru could answer, Shigure and Kyo fell through the door and Yuki was standing in the door frame.

Selene, Faith, and Serenity looked amusedly at Kyo and Shigure lying on the ground and at Yuki standing at the door awkwardly. But for some odd reason, Tohru was staring at the clock on her nightstand.

"Oh no! We're late for school!" Tohru shouted as she grabbed her bag and prepared to rush out the front door. "I'll talk to you later Onee-sans! I got to go! Bye!"

Glad that they had some excuse to leave, Yuki and Kyo rushed out of the door after Tohru.

"Hmmm...Should we be letting Tohru go to school without us?" Selene asked mischieviously.

"Oh yea! Let's go with her to keep her company!" Bounced Serenity.

"Whoo hoo! School here we come! YAY!" Faith shouted as she skipped out the door.

From his position on the floor, Shigure smiled a bit which was then replaced with a look of seriousness. He got up and walked to the phone where he dialed a number. "Hatori, I'm coming over later. There's something I need to discuss with Akito."

* * *

Writing fanfics is fun!Wheeee!Im gonna try to update everyday... 

Peace Out-MidniteRoses


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising Tohru

**Thank you KawaiiXKittie, o.oxanimefreakxo.o, ShadowXWolfy, batchick OF DOOM, Naomi Kisuno, and kishe! You guys rock:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FB. Only Selene. Serenity and Faith are my friend's characters. Cept I have permission from them to use 'em.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Surprising Tohru

Once outside of the house the sisters, minus Tohru, were trying to think of a plan so that at least one of them could watch their youngest sister at all times.

"Good thing I enrolled us at her high school already!" Serenity smirked.

"You forgot to get the uniforms!" Selene said exhasperatedly.

"Wheeeee! Let's go to school by rooftop!" Faith jumped excitedly.

"Remember what happened _last_ time we tried that? We fell through the Shoma's roof!" Selene looked pointedly at Faith.

"I thought it was fun!" Serenity giggled "I loved the look on their faces when we fell into the kitchen!"

"Heh heh, yea that was priceless." Selene grinned. "C'mon we don't want to be late on our first day of school do we? Plus we have to go and get the uniforms that Serenity forgot."

Selene, Faith, and Serenity headed toward the high school taking all the shortcuts they knew, so that they could get there quickly.

Walking on a different route was Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Currently, Kyo and Yuki were quizzing Tohru about her forgotten sisters.

"Hey Honda-san, you said that your sisters were 11 years older than you are, am I correct?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, they are 27 years old, like Shigure-san, Ayame-san, and Hatori-san." Tohru answered cheerfully.

"Then why the hell do they look almost the same age as us?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure...they said that they were going to tell me, but there was no time..." Tohru said thoughtfully, mulling the question over in her mind.

By this time, they had reached the front of the school and were about to walk in when they felt a shiver go down their spine. They looked back but saw nothing except shadows behind various trees and bushes. Only, the shadows had glittery eyes, scary yuki-fan-club-girl eyes. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru gulped and hurried inside the school.

* * *

In the office, Selene, Faith, and Serenity had gotten their uniforms and schedules. They changed quickly in the bathroom and barely slid into Tohru's classroom before the tardy bell rang. They stood by the door, surveying the classroom to check that Tohru was there before speaking up.

"Yay! Guess what teacher! We're your new students!" Faith bounced up and down happily. The teacher and all the students gave Faith a surprised and weird look.

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki just stared at them, wondering how and when they became students.

"Our names are Selene, Faith, and Serenity Honda." Selene said calmly, expertly ignoring Faith's antics.

"Konichiwa teacher!" Serenity chirped. "Where can we find seats?"

The teacher was a little taken aback but answered "There are some seats by Honda-san, Honda-san please raise your hand."

"That's ok teacher! We know who Honda-san is!" Beamed the ever-hyper Faith as she bounced toward an empty seat. Following a bit more slowly, Serenity and Selene also found empty seats.

Class wasn't dull with Faith around, she ended up doing the weirdest things like asking random questions that had nothing to do with what they were talking about. Once she asked how cows made cheese in the middle of a lecture the teacher was giving them on world history. Selene and Serenity just rolled their eyes, ignored what the teacher was saying, and read magazines under the table while listening to music. Time passed quickly and before everyone knew it, it was lunch time.

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Selene, Faith, and Serenity walked outside to a nice grassy spot under a sakura tree where Uo-chan and Hana-chan were waiting for them. (A/N I know they have the same class but let's just pretend that they really, really wanted to escape so they ran out first.)

"So, how do you guys know Tohru?" Uo-chan asked blatantly. Behind her, Hana-chan was nodding as if she was agreeing to what Uo-chan asked.

"Well, we're Tohru's older sisters!" Serenity smiled happily at them.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan went bug eyed and stared at Tohru, wondering why she or Kyoko hadn't said anything about having siblings.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you!" Tohru started apologizing immediately, "I didn't even remember that I had sisters until this morning when they dropped in to visit!"

"How could you forget that you had sisters?" Hanajima asked. "I sense strange waves coming from them, sort of like Yuki and Kyo's waves."

"It's not Tohru's fault, we haven't been home for 10 years." Selene said sadly. "But on a happier note, we're back from studying abroad. Now we can find an apartment to live in with Tohru!"

Kyo and Yuki's faces were angst ridden. They didn't want Tohru to leave again! Tohru's expressions flashed like lightning, changing from looking shocked, then happy, then worried and sad.

"I..." Tohru was at a loss for words, she didn't want to leave the Sohma's but she wanted to be with her sisters.

"Don't worry, we can talk about this later! Now it is time to chow down!" Serenity said, grabbing pastries out of her bag and passing them around.

* * *

After the rather shocking lunch, school had passed swiftly and was now over. Tohru had to go to her job so she parted ways with her friends and sisters. Unbeknownst to her, she was being stalked. Stalked by the shadows she had seen in the moring. The one's with the scary eyes.

When Tohru passed an alley, something grabbed her hand and pulled her in it. It was the president on the Prince Yuki Fanclub.

"Don't think you're so special just because Yuki is nice enough to grace you with his presence. You're starting to get a swelled head. Now we need to do something about that head of your's now don't we?" she said as she grabbed tongs and pliers from another girl in the fanclub. "The yankee and poison wave girl aren't here to help you now!"

"But we are." A voice said, so cold it made snow look like boiling water. Three shadows fell on the group of people. Selene had what appeared to be an arctic glare plastered to her face. Instead of Serenity's usually happy look, her face was twisted into a grimace of rage. The groupies turned to Faith, hoping her hyperness could save them, but her expression was even worse. Her eyes seemed to glow an eerie yellow and her face was scrunched into a hiss.

"Oh...my...god..." the president of the fanclub squeaked (A/N ack sorry I don't remember her name!) as the three moved in unison toward her.

* * *

Ahhh! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was really tired, and having temporary brain freeze! Forgive me my Lords! How'd you like this chapter? R&R to tell me what you think!

Peace Out My Wonderful Readers-MidniteRoses


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Thanks for reviewing ShadowXWolfy, Naomi Kisuno, KawaiixKittie, JulieMRose989, Different Child, Cali-May, Yoshiko-chan, 2cute4ukitti, diamond004, and o.oxanimefreakxo.o! Your reviewing keeps me going! Whoo hoo! Now onto the story! Oh and thanks for giving me the name of the YFCP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. The only thing I own is Selene. I'm borrowing Faith and Serenity from my friends but I have permission! HAHAHA!

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: Memories_

Motoko Minigawa stared in terrified awe as the three sisters approached. Their eyes glittered dangerously and their footsteps echoed in the alley like there was an apocolypse comming. Motoko shook off her daze and had the sense to scream as they approached ever closer. Ten feet, nine feet, eight feet, seven feet, six feet, then finally five feet, where they paused.

"There's no where to run." Selene cackled viciously. Her eyes seemed to be changing; the pupils were stretching out a bit, almost like a wolf's eyes.

"You're all ours..." mocked Serenity. Her features began changing a bit as well; her face started growing longer and her ears became furry.

"Come over here! We've got something to show you!" Faith said wickedly. Suddenly a black tail popped out from behind her.

Now, all the fan girls were huddled together in a tight bunch. It was as if they thought that it would protect them, but how wrong they were. This just made the sisters even more invigorated.

Tohru stared in shock as Selene, Faith, and Serenity took another step forward. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and a poof as they transformed into their "other forms".

Selene turned into a black timber wolf with red markings. She gave a toothy grin, revealing rows of sharp, pearly white teeth. She was four feet tall from her paws to the tips of her ears and reached a hight of 5 feet when she stood up. Something she demonstrated as she stood on her hind legs propped against a wall and bared her teeth. Then she got into a squating, I-am-going-to-pounce-on-you crouch.

Meanwhile, Serenity had turned into a fox. A special fox with nine tails. Her body coloring was black with purple markings in various places. She was about 3"5 from her head to her paws, but with her tails she was almost 5 feet tall. Serenity had a sneaky look on her face as she got ready to spring on her chosen prey.

Faith had turned into what appeared to be a rather large cat, a cat that closely resembled a tiger. Her pelt was a golden-brownish color and was striped with turqoise. She reached a sizable hight of 4 feet from her head to her paws and was over 5 feet long from her tail to her muzzle. Her face was scrunched into a hiss as she got ready to pounce on her toys.

"Oh no..." Tohru murmmered from where she was, still being grabbed by Motoko. Tohru had a look of extreme worry on her face, more for the Yuki Fan Club than for herself. She leaned against the wall as if she were tired and slumped to the ground.

"How could this happen again?" Tohru thought. "What if they can't change back? What if someone gets hurt! This hasn't happened since that one day..."

* * *

:Flashback:

A five year old Tohru is surrounded by four 16 year old boys in the park. The boys are tossing Tohru's lunch box around. Tohru is standing in the middle of the group crying.

"Hey baby aren't you gonna get your lunch box back?" one of the boys taunted.

"See if you can catch it!" another boy jeered.

Selene, Serenity, and Faith were coming home late from school and decided to take a shortcut through the park. They came to the row of tree's that ran through the middle of the park. Through it, they could hear shouting and under it, crying. Now, they were already pretty pissed that someone was being teased, but when they pushed through the foilage to rescue the helpless child and found out it was Tohru, they snapped.

Selene turned into a wolf and started attacking the boy who had the bad luck to be holding the lunch box. Serenity turned into a fox and started mauling another boy with her teeth and tails. Faith turned into a tiger and roared as she pounced onto another boy, knocking him to the ground.

The last boy squeaked out a horrified scream before he tried to scamper away. Something in Tohru's blood bubbled and fizzed as she watched the retreating back, demanding that it be let out so that it could reck havoc on the one that had caused her grief. She tried controlling it, but could not.

A large shadow rose from the spot where Tohru had been moments ago. It flew higher and higher until it reached the clouds. The sun glinted off it's golden feathers as it plummeted into a dive. A dive heading straight toward the boy who was trying to escape.

It scooped the boy up in it's beak and carried it higher and higher until it seemed as if they would fly into the sun. Suddenly, it stopped flying and while it was hovering, it dropped the boy. He screamed until his heart burst and he hit the ground with a dull thud.

:End of Flashback:

* * *

"Don't kill them! Please onee! Stop!" Tohru cried out terrified.

"S-stay b-b-back!" Motoko stuttered weakly, dumbly still holding onto Tohru. She brandished the tongs in front of her like a weapon.

Selene was seething as she approached, compleately ignoring what Motoko and Tohru had said. She ripped the tongs out of Motoko's hand, but before she could do anything else, she felt a sharp pain in her head. There was a small thunk as the pair of pliers she had been hit with fell to the ground.

Selene's footsteps faltered and she almost slipped. She let out a nasty growl before she colapsed completely, seemingly unable to get up.

"Selene!" Tohru cried out plaintively, wretching herself from Motoko's grasp. She ran over toward where Selene was and kneeled down so that she could rest her head on her lap. Faith and Serenity had also rushed over to where Selene was and they stood on either side of her, guarding her from further harm.

Tohru stroked Selene's blood-matted fur for a bit before gently setting her head down. When she stood up, the Prince Yuki Fan Club became even more terrified, for they saw the fire burning in Tohru's eyes. It was the fire burning in her spirit, and because this was so unlike her, everyone else was terrified.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Tohru roared in a voice that seemed deeper than it should be. The fan club screamed and left in unison, pushing each other out of the way so that they could escape faster.

As soon and the last girl left, Faith and Serenity transformed back into humans again. They rushed over to Selene who had also turned back into a human again, because she could not hold her form when she was unconcious.

"Oh my god! Oh no! What should we do? Call 911? The paramedics? The police? Firefighters?" Tohru panicked, running around in a circle, more like her usual self.

"Calm down Tohru, Selene isn't going to die. We need to bring her some where so that she can rest. Can we go to the Sohma's house?" Serenity asked, almost calmly.

"We'll explain a little about what we've been doing these past years while we head there." Faith said methodically.

Serenity picked up Selene by the legs while Faith grabbed Selene's arms. They carried her between them while Tohru stood behind them so that she wouldn't block the way.

"Remember how we said we were going to go study abroad? We were studying, but not exactly academic stuff. We traveled around Europe hoping to find more information about what we are." Faith began, grunting slightly as they started going up a hill.

"Finally when we got to Budapest, we hit the jackpot. There was a night club there that catered especially to our kind." Serenity continued.

"What is our kind anyway?" Tohru asked quizically.

"Well, we are..."

* * *

OoOoOo...a cliffy!egad! lol...yes i am eeeeeevil...if you want a description of Selene, Faith, and Serenity go look at my profile cuz i put profile's of the oc's in my profile...yes that was confusing...basically click on my name and that should lead you to my profile where Selene, Faith, and Serenity's profiles are...try and guess what Tohru's other form is:) tune in next time for another chapter of _Relatives Forgotten_... 

Peace Out-MidniteRoses


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Thanks for reviewing KawaiixKittie, Naomi Kisuno, Different Child, Yoshiko-chan, amon lover, o.oxanimefreakxo.o, Anne Cwa, eViL cHoCoBo GoDdEsS, JulieMRose989, and ShadowXWolfy! You guys are the best ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Just the OC's like Selene, Serenity, and Faith. The information that Faith and Serenity are giving Tohru is made up by me and is the product of my vivid imagination. There's a tiny refrence to harry potter.

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: Answers _

"...shapeshifters also called animagus. Basically we can transform into an animal whenever we want." Faith finished for Serenity. They stumbled down the slope and walked as fast as they could toward the house.

"Ehh?" Thoru said, still confused as she tried desperately to keep up.

"When we get really emotional, we transform against our will. Especially when we get extremly angry. Luckily we found a sensei that was willing to teach us how to control our powers. He taught us how to transform back into a human, without waiting for our bodies to get tired or injured." Faith said matter-of-factly.

"Also, remember you asked us why we hadn't aged? The reason is because when you reach 17 or 18, you start aging slower. For every 10 years, our body ages 1 year." Serenity grunted as she tripped on a rock. "This is why we want you to move in with us, so that we can teach you to control yourself and your magic."

"Umph!" Selene stirred a little and groaned as she was bounced up and down and almost dropped. "Why does my head hurt so much and why are you guys carrying me? What happened to those rabid fan girls?"

"You shouldn't try to talk onee-san! We're going to bring you back to Shigure-san's house then we can get a doctor for you! We're only a block away!" Tohru said, smiling brightly in hopes that it would make Selene feel better.

"Uh oh! You shouldn't have mentioned doctors! Remember she's afraid of them? Remember, remember, remember?" Faith snickered hyperly. Selene just moaned in protest and closed her eyes, hoping this was just a nightmare and that she would wake up soon. She tried to pinch herself, but she couldn't move her arm.

"Ahahaha Selene is so scary and yet she is afraid of doctors!" Serenity snorted.

"Ummm...it's okay onee-san! Lots of people are afraid of the doctor, don't worry! You can hold my hand!" Tohru said seriously, which caused Serenity and Faith to start laughing outright. They had to pause and lean against a wall so that they wouldn't drop Selene. Tohru just stared quizically at them and Selene rolled her eyes.

Finally when they calmed down adequately, they began walking again. After 10 more minutes of huffing and puffing, they at last reached the house and practically broke the door down trying to get inside.

* * *

"What the hell?" Kyo screamed at them as they nearly ran him over. "Watch it, dammit!"

"Sorry Kyo-kun." Tohru said, bowing. "Where's Yuki-kun and Shigure-san? Also, do you know any good doctors? Selene got hurt and may need some stiches."

Before Kyo had time to answer, there was another crash accompanied by a poof. Tohru and Kyo rushed toward the sound and saw a rat standing in the middle of the stair case. There was a shuffling sound and the edge of a skirt flashed out of sight at the top of the stairs.

"HAHAHA! THE DAMN RAT COULDN'T DODGE THEM!" Kyo pointed and laughed at a very pissed off looking Yuki.

"Sorry Yuki-kun!" Tohru said apolegetically while bowing a 100 times. "Do you know where we can find a good doctor for Selene?" There was a poof and Yuki turned human again. Tohru yelped and immediately shoved her face against the wall. Hurriedly Yuki shoved his clothes on.

"It's alright now Honda-san! You can look now. Why don't we get Hatori to come here?" Yuki said evenly.

"But...Is it alright to get Hatori-san to come here? Is he busy? What if he doesn't want to come?" Panicked Tohru finally removing her face from the wall.

"Ehh. Don't worry, Hatori will come here." Kyo said fairly calmly.

"The idiot's right, so don't get upset." Yuki commented.

"Hey who are you calling an idiot? Damn rat!" Kyo yelled loudly.

"Anyways, I'll go call him now. He will be here soon." Yuki said loudly, trying to talk over Kyo's screaming. Tohru bowed and yelled a "Thank you" before disappearing at the top of the stair case.

Yuki walked to the phone and dialed the Sohma main house phone. A lady picked up the phone and Yuki asked her to bring Hatori to the phone. A few seconds later, there was a muffled noise as the phone was passed.

"Hey Yuki! Whats up? How come you're calling Ha'a-san? I bet Kyo injured Tohru-kun." A male voice pipped. Before he could say anything else, there was a scuffle and the phone was snatched away by Hatori. A "but ha'a-san!" could be heared before Haotri glared at the person who then shut up.

"Hello Yuki, is something wrong?" Hatori asked cooly showing no signs of the struggle 5 seconds ago.

"Was that Shigure? What's he doing there? Anyway, can you come over? I'm sure Shigure's told you about Tohru's sisters, ne? Well one of them got injured and needs some medical assistance." Yuki said equally cooly.

Hatori sighed then said that he would be there soon and hung up. Shigure leaned against a wall a few feet away looking smug.

"I have to go tend one of Tohru's sisters at your house." Hatori said, brushing past Shigure so that he could get to his office so that he could grab his medical bag. "I assume you're going to stay here longer until you can talk to Akito?"

"Indeed..." Shigure muttered conspiratorily. Hatori just glanced at him and entered his office, grabbing his bag and car keys.

"Bye Ha'ri!" Shigure said cheerfully as he followed Hatori to the front door. "Remember not to do anything perverted!"

Hatori glared coldly at him and one of his eyes twitched in annoyance while he muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "im not you" and slammed the door in Shigure's face.

* * *

Shigure chuckled and padded toward Akito's room, knocking on the door before entering.

"Hello my dear Akito-san..." Shigure said carefully, closing the door behind him. "I have some good news for you..."

* * *

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in a week and a half! Egad, I will try harder in the future to update more!

Peace Out-MidniteRoses


	6. Chapter 6: An Apple a Day

**Thanks for reviewing KawaiiXKittie, Different Child, Naomi Kisuno, LilCheekyAngel, JulieMRose989, ShadowXWolfy, Yoshiko-chan, and kishe! Getting reviews makes me feel happy! And it makes me wanna write :) Oh and I'm sorry if I confused you guys when I mentioned animagus...this isn't a harry potter crossover, I just brought up the word to give you guys a better picture of what I meant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Fruits Basket...I only own the Oc's (Selene, Faith, and Serenity) and the plot of Relatives Forgotten :)

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: An Apple a Day_

Hatori sighed as he pulled into Shigure's drive way. He had hoped that this would be a semi-peacful day. After Shigure had called telling him this morning saying that he was coming over and Yuki calling him not 10 minutes ago, his dreams peace were flushed down the toilet.

"I hope I can patch Tohru's sister up quickly..." Hatori muttered as he parked the car then walked to the entrance of the house. He rang the door bell and only had to wait a few seconds before Tohru answered the door.

"Hello Honda-kun." Hatori greeted Tohru calmly. "Where is you sister?"

"Hi Hatori-san! Thank you helping my sister! Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tohru replied brightly, bowing once. "Selene-chan is in my room resting, I'll show you where it is."

"Thank you Honda-kun, I will stay for dinner." Hatori said politely, following Tohru to her room.

"That's wonderful!" Tohru said happily as she led Hatori down the hall and up the stairs. "Ummm...Hatori-san? I think I should tell you that Selene-chan doesn't like doctors very much."

"That's fine, I've dealt with people like that before. Thank you for the warning though." Hatori said and sighed inwardly, this day was not going to get any more peacful.

They reached Tohru's room and Hatori braced himself to deal with a kicking and screaming girl. When Tohru opened the door he was slightly surprised, Selene was not the average doctor hater. She didn't even seem as if she hated doctors.

Selene was sitting on the bed with an ice pack on the side of her face and she looked slightly sullen. Faith and Serenity sat on either side of her and looked ready to hold her down if she tried to escape or to keep her from attacking him.

Hatori stepped into the room and was immediately pinned down by Selene's icy glare like a bug is pinned to piece of paper. It seemed as if the temperature in the room and dropped 20 degrees and he felt a shiver make its way down his spine.

When it appeared that Selene would not stop glaring at him, Hatori took a few more steps into the room until he was only a few feet from the bed. Serenity and Faith poked Selene in the side simultaneously, without much subtley. At least this caused her to turn her glare away from him and aim it at her sisters instead.

"Hello, my name is Hatori Sohma. I am here to look at Selene-san's wound." Hatori stated clearly, regaining his cool composture. He stuck his hand out in front of Selene so he could shake hands with her, but she just stared at it. After a few seconds, Faith grabbed it instead and started shaking his hand vigorously.

"Hi! My name is Faith! Nice to meetcha!" Faith said enthusiastically while shaking Hatori's arm up and down continuously. When she let go he was almost unbalanced and was close to stumbling when Serenity grabbed his hand to shake as well.

"Hello Hatori-san! My name is Serenity!" Serenity said happily as she shook Hatori's hand, although not with as much heartiness as Faith.

"Now that you are all introduced, I think I will go downstairs to start on dinner." Tohru said happily. "Call me if you need anything."

* * *

Tohru closed the door gently and started down the stairs. All four of them were silent and listened as Tohru descenced the stairs, with an occasional 'squeak' as she stepped on a stair in need of oil. After her footsteps faded away, there was a slight awkward moment which was broken by Faith.

"When are you gonna fix Selene, huh Hatori-san?" Faith said as she slightly bounced on the bed.

"I'll start right away. If you could remove the ice pack for a moment Selene-san?" Hatori said calmly. Selene begrudgingly lowered the ice, revealing a long cut on the side of her face from her temple to to her jaw.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to stitch it up." Hatori said cooly. "How did you get cut?"

"Someone stabbed me with a pair of pliers." Selene said emotionlessly.

Hatori raised an incredulous eyebrow but chose not to say anything more about it. He studied the cut and decided that he was going to have to use 10 stitches to patch it up. After contemplating the best way to stitch it up, he set his medical bag on the desk and opened it. Hatori took out an inch long curved needle, some thread, and tweezers.

Selene was already feeling antsy at the prospect of being stitched up (although she didn't show it), but when Hatori took out the needle, she freaked out.

"Stay away." Selene said coldly, jumping up and pointing a small dagger at Hatori that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"SELENE!" Faith and Serenity yelled simultaneously. "PUT THAT DAGGER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Faith tried to pull Selene back on the bed while Serenity attempted to and failed to pry the dagger out of Selene's icy grip.

Meanwhile, Hatori was still standing by the desk, slightly surprised although he tried not to show it. He watched as Faith finally managed to push Selene back and as Serenity wrenched the dagger away.

"That was amusing, but it won't get you out of having stitches." Hatori said calmly, or as calmly as one can talk after being threatened with a knife. He grabbed his supplies and approached the bed cautiously. Serenity and Faith had Selene pinned to bed, although she wasn't struggling.

"Hn...I thought an apple a day kept the doctor away..." Selene muttered, glaring murderously at the approaching Hatori. "I guess I need to eat more apples..."

Serenity and Faith started giggling, which was what Selene intended to make them do. She slipped out of their loosened grip, but unfortunately wasn't watching where she was going and ran into Hatori.

Selene struggled and tried to knee him in the groin, however unluckily, Hatori was ready for her and jabbed a syringe into her arm. Serenity and Faith froze on the spot, inches away from grabbing Selene.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Serenity yelled.

"It just a sedative to help her calm down. It'll wear off in an hour. Don't worry, it's a light dose." Hatori replied nonchalantly.

"Why!" Faith asked him loudly.

"Because," stated Hatori patiently, "if I don't, she'll probably kill me when I start sewing."

Hatori dragged Selene's now limpish form back to the bed and propped her against the headboard, dispite her feeble attempts to puch him. He took the items needed for the procedure out of his pocket and got to work. After about 45 minutes, he cut the thread and proclaimed that he was done.

* * *

At that moment, Tohru conveniently popped in to announce that dinner was ready.

"OoOoOo!DINNER!YAY!" Faith and Serenity shouted energetically and bounded off, forgetting that Selene was still inabilitated.

"Faith, Selene!" Selene mumbled weakly. "I can't walk! Come back here and carry me!"

Hatori watched amusedly as Selene tried desperately to get her sisters to come back, but to no avail.

"Need some help?" Hatori asked cooly, innerly laughing at the priceless look on Selene's face.

"No thank you." Selene replied, equally cool. "I can make it downstairs myself."

Selene attempted to push herself off the bed and onto her feet and would have fallen face first into a chair if Hatori hadn't caught her arm. Instead of looking gratified, Selene glared at him venomously and yanked her arm away, successfully falling into the chair.

"I will...ummm...WHEEL myself out! Yea...that's what I'm gonna do!" Selene said triumphantly.

"And you wil fall down the stairs and need more stitches." Hatori said smirking in response. Hatori picked up Selene bridal style, being careful to hold her away from his body. They almost made it successfully down the stairs, but on the last one, Hatori stumbled a bit and Selene clutched his neck.

* * *

I don't think I portrayed Hatori well...Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I would have posted this ch yesterday or the day before but I was too busy reading harry potter 6...what did you think of hbp? Don't forget to R&R :)

Peace Out-MidniteRoses


	7. Chapter 7: Magic is in the Air

**Thanks for reviewing Naomi Kisuno, Different Child, tUrTlEs ArE cOoL, ShadowXWolfy, pie108, fanficreader, KawaiixKittie, and JulieMRose989! You guys are wonderful people. Without you, this fic would be dead and floating somewhere in a cyber sea. If you wanna talk to me, IM me on AIM! My SNs are M0rbidAnxi3ty and MidniteR0s3s **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket etc...just the OC's and the plot.

* * *

**

_Chapter 7: Magic is in the Air  
_

'Oh crap!' Selene panicked as she was about to grab Hatori. 'If he's a juunishi, then I'm in deep shit! Dammit, what do I do?' Selene wracked her brains quickly for an answer before she grabbed him or accidentaly fell on him. Suddenly she thought of a spell that she had learned to create a skin-tight bubble around herself and managed to mutter the spell before her hands made contact with Hatori's neck and wove themselves around him in a hug to keep herself from tumbling out of his grasp.

"Don't hug m-" Was all Hatori managed to spit out before he was gripped painfully. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared to transform and be squished by Selene and laughed at.

Only, for some odd reason, the transformation didn't come. Hatori opened his eyes and stared in shock at Selene, who was still clutching him rather painfully.

"I'm...not transforming?" Hatori asked incredulously.

"Huh? Wha?" Selene asked, voice muffled by Hatori's white doctor coat. She lifted her head and released her grip then looked around, relieved that Hatori hadn't fallen (A/N Pfft...Wouldn't that be a funny sight? To see Hatori trip and fall?).

"Oh good, we didn't fall!" She said happily. Selene kicked out with her foot and realised happily that the effects of the sedative had worn off. "Now if you could please let me down?"

"Ehh? Oh excuse me." Hatori said politely, snapping out of his revrie. He set Selene carefully on the ground and thought, 'What the hell just happened?'

Oblivious to Hatori's state of confusion, or just ignoring it, Selene flounced to the dining room to partake in Tohru's delicious cooking. She plopped herself between Faith and Serenity and started pilling food into her rice bowl. Hatori followed her more leisurely to the table and sat between her and Serenity and slowly pilled food onto his rice, still mulling over what had just happened or rather, not happened.

Hatori was shaken out of his revrie when he heard a bang, and Shigure and Ayame walked into the dining room.

"I bumped into Aya on the way out when I was visiting the main house and I invited him to dinner. I hope no one minds." Sigure said calmly, ignoring the horrified looks of anger Yuki and Kyo were giving him.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. DON'T COME NEAR ME." Yuki said dangerously to Shigure.

"Why the hell did you invite _him_!" Kyo shouted at the same time.

"Ahh, hello Tohru-kun! Is my brother treating you well?" Ayame asked happily and was about to pat Tohru's head when Yuki and Kyo stepped in front of him.

"Hello Kyonkichi! How are you doing? Hello to you as well little brother, did you miss me?" He tried to strike up a conversation and wasn't too surprised when all Yuki and Kyo replied with were glares. Ayame cocked his head sideways to get a look at Tohru but was distracted by the sight of Selene, Serenity, and Faith sitting next to her.

"Hello! My name is Sohma Ayame!" Ayame greeted them warmly, stepping around Yuki and Kyo. "You must be Tohru's sisters!"

"Hiya Ayame-san! My name's Faith!" Faith said excitedly, jumping up to shake hands with Ayame.

"Hey, what's up? My name is Serenity!" Serentiy replied, standing up and bowing.

"Hello Sohma-san. My name is Selene. Nice to meet you." Selene said calmly and waved.

"Now that we're all done with introductions, how about we devour some of Tohru's succulent cooking? I haven't eaten since breakfast." Shigure said holding his stomach, which growled as if to state his point.

Tohru laughed and headed into the kitchen to grab an extra bowl. When she came back, she noticed that Ayame had plopped himself between Faith and Yuki and that Shigure was sitting next to Serenity and Kyo.

'Oh good!" Tohru thought happily, 'Lene-chan, Ren-chan, and Fai-chan are getting along well with the Sohma's!' She beamed at her sisters as she handed the bowl to Shigure and returned to her seat between Yuki and Kyo.

"What were you doing at the main house Shigure?" Yuki asked, once everyone had settled down and the eating resumed.

"Oh, that. I was there to visit Akito. Speaking of which, Tohru, Akito has allowed your sisters to keep their memories of us." Shigure said, and when he didn't elaborate, Yuki shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

:Flashback:

"Hello my dear Akito-san..." Shigure said carefully, closing the door behind him. "I have some good news for you..."

"What is it?" Akito drawled languidly.

"I just found out that Honda Tohru has sisters. Although they are foster siblings, they contain the same power that Tohru does. Should they be allowed to keep their memories?"

"Hmmm..."Akito murmmered quitely. "Let them keep their memories, I have use for them."

"As you wish." Shigure replied.

"One more thing Shigure. Bring them to visit me tomorrow. Don't tell anyone." Akito continued.

"I will..." Shigure answered.

:End of Flashback:

* * *

Shigure snapped out of his trance as a bowl shattered on the ground near Faith and Ayame. Apparently, they had been trying to see who could balance a bowl on their nose the longest. Judging by the guilty look on Faith's face, she had lost.

'I hope she isn't inflicted with the same need to damage my house that Yuki and Kyo are.' Shigure thought, sighing.

"Gomen nasai!" Faith squeaked apolegetically and bowed like mad.

"I'm afraid I'm also to blame, 'Gure. I challenged the lady to the balancing match." Ayame said seriously.

"Ah well, it's only a bowl, don't worry. At least you were done with dinner before you dropped it." Shigure responded calmly.

"I'll clean it up right away!" Tohru said gravely and rushed off to get a broom.

"And I'll help!" Faith pipped up and disapeared after Tohru, presumably to get a dust pan. They both came back quickly and cleaned up the shattered bowl at lightning speed then returned to their seats as if nothing had happened.

"It's getting late and I should probably head back to the main house." Hatori said crisply as he got up to get his medical bag. "It was nice meeting you Selene, Faith, and Serenity. I'll come back in a few days to make sure you haven't gotten an infection Selene-san. Thank you for inviting me to dinner Tohru-kun, it was delicious. Bye Shigure, Ayame. I'll see you later."

"It pains me to say that I must leave as well." Ayame said, getting up to follow Hatori to the door. "It was nice meeting you Faith-san, Serenity-san, and Selene-san. Bye Kyonkichi and 'Gure! Goodbye dearest brother. I know you'll miss me, but I will come visit again soon."

"You better not!" Kyo and Yuki muttered at the same time.

"We should probably leave soon as well." Serenity said. "May we speak to Tohru for a bit before we leave?"

"Why of course. I'm sure you girls have a lot to catch up on." Shigure replied gracefully as Faith tugged Tohru up the stairs and into her room with Selene and Serenity trailing behind her.

* * *

Selene closed the door firmly when they entered Tohru's room and plopped herself on a chair. Serenity, Faith, and Tohru followed her example, plunking themselves on various pieces of furniture.

"Tohru..." Selene said softly, then more boldly stated, "We need you to come live with us. We need to teach you things...tell you things...and it isn't safe to be in this house."

Tohru looked quizically at her sister's faces, which looked extremely grave and worried. "Don't worry! Yuki and Kyo will protect me!" she replied, innocent to what was going on.

"But...sigh nevermind, you'll understand later. Why don't you try performing a spell?" Selene said tiredly.

"Don't worry, spellcasting is fairly easy, once you get the hang of it. Having a strong magical ability is helpful too!" Serenity said cheerfully but the dark look on her face hid the fear of having her suspicions confirmed. "Once you learn how to cast spells easily, you can specialize in what types of spells you want to study."

"For example, I specialize in illusions, Serenity specializes in defensive magic, and Selene specializes in offensive magic. Now, I'm going to teach you a simple spell to create a ball of light, commonly called witch light." Faith spoke up. "First, close your eyes and imagine holding a ball of light. Then say 'luminarium'. We'll show what our witch lights look like."

Faith, Selene, and Serenity simultaneously closed their eyes and muttered something under their breath. Suddenly, a ball of turqoise light appeared in Faith's hand, a ball of red light appeared in Selene's hand, and a ball of purple light appeared in Serenity's hand.

Tohru gasped in surprise but was delighted and eager to try the spell out. She scrunched her eyes closed and started to mutter. When she opened her eyes, a small flicker of molten gold colored light greeted her thrilled face. It might not be an actual ball but at least there was a tiny flame! She turned to face her sisters, expecting to see happy faces, but instead, they looked grim.

"It is as we thought." Selene muttered darkly. "You should be overflowing with power, and yet, all you could create was the tiny flame. Something isn't right here."

"What? But...wasn't that good for a first try?" Tohru asked.

"Oh don't worry, that was wonderful for your first try. It's not you, there's something..." Serenity started to say but was cut off by Faith.

"We'll tell you when come visit us." Faith pipped up and handed Tohru a piece of paper with their address scrawled on it.

"We should get going, it's getting late." Selene interjected once Tohru had tucked the paper safetly away. "But first, I think we should create a protective ward around Tohru's room. Would you do the honors Serenity? After all, it's your specialty."

Serenity created the ward quickly and deftly, placing a clear crystal in each corner of the room and muttering a quick spell. The crystals glowed purple for a moment, then resumed their original color. Then Faith muttered a few phrases and the crystals seemed to disappear, when actually, an illusion hid them.

"Adiosu Tohru!" Selene waved as she, Faith, and Serenity headed out of Tohru's room and toward the front door. "We'll see you soon!"

"Bye onee-san! Aren't you going to school?" Tohru asked, following them.

"If we feel like it!" Faith smiled and waved.

"Bye sis!" Serenity beamed at Tohru. After they said their last goodbyes, Serenity shut the door behind them. The three sisters walked along the driveway and were about to leave the Sohma property Shigure suddenly appeared.

"Hello girls! You're just the people I wanted to see." Shigure said warmly. "For you see, I have a favor to ask you..."

* * *

_Gomen nasai-very sorry_

_Adiosu-goodbye _

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I had writer's block...Also, I'm going on vacation from August 10-23 and I'm not sure if I'm going to write another chaper before I leave...I'll try though! Anyway what do you think of the story so far? Do you like the chappie? Please review! Thanks!

Peace Out-MidniteRoses


End file.
